Humanstuck Adventures
by pyschicscavenger
Summary: Humanstuck. Karter isn't feeling too well he's got the flu so Teresa takes it upon herself to get him on the road to feeling better. Mention of porn but theres no actual porn in this. Not this time! ;)


**Hey! Alot of people have liked my other humanstuck fanfic so for this particular day with that update, I thought maybe this might cheer up some fans? If not, then I get one nice you tried gold star while singing linkin park lyrics over and over to myself. Yeah that'll be worth it. Anyways, enjoy!**

"OH K4RKL3S! :]" Teresa called, closing the front door as she stomped the snow off her boots. Now where is that sickly crab, she thought, grinning at the idea of him hearing that nickname.

She peered in the living room, grateful that Slick wasn't here to ruin the moment as usual. Everytime she came over he made it known that he was watching the two of them, making sure they weren't doing anything. Not that they could with Karter catching the flu. Now, it was up to Teresa(and maybe a little help from Slick)to help the sickly boy get better.

Karter didn't appear to be anywhere downstairs at all. He was probably in his room, chatting on Skype, or surfing the web for porn.

She giggled at this since anyone who dare mentions Karter and porn in the same sentence usually gets an earful from the raging jackass himself. He can be so cute when hes embarassed, and Teresa knew by now how to milk it in, and is the only one who can tease him about it.

She headed upstairs, being quiet as she could and opened the door to his room. Sniffing lightly, she heard light breathing and little snoring sounds. She recognized Karter's sleeping form curled up on his bed with the blankets tucked securely around him. She had a feeling Slick had been here not too long ago and must've retucked him in, considering Karter usually sprawled all over the bed when sleeping.

She smiled as she came in and sat in his desk chair that was pulled up next to his bed from her visit with him yesterday. He frowned alot in his sleep, she noticed. Probably from all those night terrors he mentioned to her around the time they started dating.  
From some of the things he said, they never sound pleasant. He refused to tell her some of the dreams, out of decency than to spite her. Teresa had a feeling they must be something very upsetting, for him to drop the subject at all and avoid it like the plague.

He looked like he could be sick with the plague. She leaned over, pressing her palm to his forehead to find it was burning up with a fever. Frowning, she removed her hand and instead went downstairs to get a rag and wet the cloth with water. She sqeezed it some before going back upstairs and gently laying the cold rag across Karter's forehead.

He shivered once before sighing in his sleep. Teresa thought he was so adorable when he slept soundly. She glanced at him curious, wondering what he was dreaming about this time.

She got up from her seat again to remove one of the heavy blankets. Eight blankets was probably not helping his fever. She bit her lip worridly, wondering how long this sickness would last. It had been two days already, she wasn't the clingy type but she was missing her Karkles presence, and their conversations were dwindling when he wasn't sneezing, vomiting, or too dizzy to comprehend what he was saying. She pouted, hoping he'll feel better in a day or two. The flu wasn't the best thing in the world, considering all the times she contracted it when she was little. It always made her feel better with her mom there to support her and care for her, so she was going to care for Karkles and help him recover.

He squirmed under the covers, stirring. His eyes opened into slits and he groaned. Teresa watched him as he scanned the room before his copper flecked irises landed on hers.

"FUCK...TERESA?" He mumbled weakly before she shooshed him. She grinned at him as his hand snaked up from under the blankets and touched the cold rag on his forehead. His eyes cracked open even wider in surprise before narrowing into a scowl as he glared at the offending cloth.

"MOTHERING ME LIKE KAYLEN..I'M FUCKING FINE." He muttered, tossing the rag into a corner of his room. Teresa scoffed which he cringed at. His eyes looked feverish, they had a red tint to them(that did not smell like cherries by the way)and his skin was pallid. He sat up some and crossed his arms to prove his point but as he slouched he began to sink back against the pillows. Teresa glared at him, challenging.

"K4RKL3S, YOU'R3 NOT F1N3! YOUR T3MP3R4TUR3 W4S 110 D3GR33S Y3ST3RD4Y!" Teresa pointed out which made him glare at her even more.

"I'M TELLING YOU, THAT'S COMPLETELY NORMAL FOR ME CONSIDERING I'M ALWAYS 'HOT AND BOTHERED' AS ERICKE PUTS IT. FLAMING HIPSTER." He complained. Teresa shook her head and smiled at him.

"NORM4L T3MP3R4TUR3 OR NOT, YOU'R3 ST1LL NOT COM1NG TO SCHOOL 4ND 1NF3CT1NG 4LL OF US W1TH 1T! :]" She declared as he yawned.

"WHATEVER..I CAN TAKE A HINT YOU KNOW." He said sleepily. Teresa adjusted the blankets and pillows for him as he closed his eyes now.

"H3H3, NO YOU C4N'T K4RKL3S! 1T T4K3'S YOU FOR3V3R TO R34LIZ3 4NYTH1NG." She said. His eyes snapped open and he scowled.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR DRAGON SWEATER! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THAT THING? BETTER YET, WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE SUCH A SHITTY ARTICLE OF CLOTHING? WHAT, LIKE UGGS WEREN'T ENOUGH FOR THIS TERRIBLE PLACE CALLED EARTH?" He asked while Teresa cackled, pulling her leg up so Karter could see. "1'M W34R1NG THOS3 TOO!" She giggled happily as Karter grimaced at the offending boots on her feet.

"1 W4S HOP1NG YOU WOULD NOT1C3, 1 TH1NK 1T'S CUT3." She continued, folding her arms. Karter rolled his eyes before muttering "YEAH YOU WOULD."

Teresa frowned at him as he attempted to sit up, leaning his head on his hand and groaning.

"1 TH1NK YOU SHOULD GO B4CK TO B3D. YOU ST1LL LOOK T1R3D." Teresa suggested.

"I FEEL IT TOO. FUCK, IT FEELS LIKE I'VE BEEN SLEEPING A MILLION YEARS."

"W3LL 1'M NO W1CK3D W1TCH, BUT 1 H1GHLY SUGG3ST YOU SL33P SOM3 MOR3. M4YB3 YOU'LL G3T LUCKY 4ND 4 H4NDSOM3 PR1NC3 W1LL COM3 BY 4ND 4W4K3N YOU!" Teresa chuckled as Karter glanced at her, annoyed.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DWEEB. IF IT'S A KISS I NEED TO GET RID OF THIS SHIT, I'LL TAKE IT OVER GRAPE MEDICINE." He said disgusted. Teresa shooshed him to laying back down, which wasn't much of a problem since he was still weak from the effects.

"3V3N 1F 1T'S 4 K1SS FROM M3? 1 DON'T QU4L1FY FOR 4 PR1NC3 BUT 1 SUR3 DO LOV3 L1P CONT4CT 4NYW4Y." She said giggling. Karter grimaced in response.

"THAT'S A LITTLE TOO DISCONCERTING CONSIDERING YOU'RE _MY _GIRLFRIEND." He noted as his eyelids began to droop.

"W3LL, YOU 4R3 4 L1TTL3 SLOW TH3S3 D4YS. TH1S WHOL3 S1CKN3SS 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG DO3SN'T H3LP NON3 31TH3R." She grinned.

"FUCK YOU..I..I'M NOT THAT...SLOW." He mumbled before dozing off. Teresa placed his arms back under the covers and tucked her amazing leader back in the bed. They finally had a conversation where he was somewhat coherent.

She smiled and leaned down to gently kiss the sleeping boy's cheek. Yeah, she could be a prince any day for this doofus, she decided.

**Sorry if it's not good. The spirit of Karezi was moving me today and I couldn't ignore it. I'm sorry to all those who spontaneouslly combusted after reading this. Big shout out to all the Karezi shippers! **


End file.
